Mike Wheeler
Mike Wheeler is a friend of Will's from Hawkins who is Will's best and closest friend since kindergarten. Mike currently lives in Hawkins with his mom, dad, two sisters Nancy and Hollie with his girlfriend and housemate Eleven until season 2 when his parents and Hollie were killed by The Symbiote Army which resulted in him, Nancy and Eleven in getting adopted by Joyce Byers, honoring her son's sacrifice in them being happy together. Then during Infinity war Joyce died and Mike and Nancy went through Terrigenesis together as they bonded with El during The Mind Flayer mega shadow strike which now he is an Inhuman (Fanon) with his girlfriend and sister. History Early History Mike Wheeler was born in Hawkins July 1st in the year 2007 to Karen and Ted Wheeler. He has two sisters, an older sister named Nancy and a younger sister named Hollie. When Mike was in kindeegarten, he was a lonely boy with no friends as he was called ferret face and frog face by kindergarteners. When 3 new boys moved in Hawkins named Will Byers, Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair. He asked if he could be their friend in tears of sadness knowing he would be rejected. The boys let him become their friend gave him candy and took him under their wing. Which later on Mike became great friends of the boys and became loyal to them. Season 1 Mike was playing fortnite with his friends until the power went out in which Mike brought out Fungeons and Dragons. They played as Lucas, Will and Dustin included random action figures from their favorite game franchises because everything about D&D was just confusing. Will and friends went home as Mike was told to go to bed by his mother because it's the last week of school. The next day Mike found out Will was missing by Sheriff Jim Hopper as he and his friends were told with everyone else later on that they cannot go out anywhere after 7pm until Will was found. Unbeknownst to all Jonathan Byers, Will's brother kidnapped him for an evil Organization. Mike had an arguement with Nancy about Will because Nancy blamed the whole thing on Will because she can't study with Steve Harrington for the finals and SATs. Ted Wheeler told them to eat their dinner in their rooms, Mike went to the basement instead. Mike later on went out at night to find clues about Will's vanishing, but found a girl his age named Eleven instead. Mike took her in thinking she was an orphan that needed food and shelter. Mike's friends arrived and met him as they saw the girl who Lucas said could be a metally insane orphan kid from an asylum. Later on they ran off to Miami after finding out Will was there with his cousin Henry Byers on their bikes. Eleven alerted them about a bad man talking with the truancy officer who believes the boys were sick, but the super intendant shot him in which the Mike, Mike's friends and Eleven biked off to Indianapolis Airport to go to Miami. Mike and friends arrived to the airport where Henry and Will's friends tried to fool the kids that they were at a different airport and not Miami, but the kids didn't believe it because the whole thing ain't convincing. The kids arrived to Miami and found Will in Henry's apartment only to be attacked and end up with Mike and Eleven kidnaped by agents of HYDRA (Fanon) in which he was brought to Loki with Eleven. They got their blood spilled for the plan until everyone saved them with The Avengers (Fanon) and S.H.E.I.L.D agents who retreated to Henry's apartement. After the return, the gang got attacked by William Stryker Jr. and his Mercenary army who retreated to escape trouble except for Adrian Toomes who ratted them out to HYDRA twice and Mike and Eleven were alone in the world. Mike and Eleven survived in Miami just the two of them alone aganst the world as they were cared for by charity organizations. Then Eleven got kidnapped by Cobra Kai thugs and Purple Dragons thugs as they beat her up and tried to kill her as she was screaming and wailing like crazy, but Mike stood up to them and fought them to save Eleven. Eleven witnessing this cried silently and hugged Mike as he gave her a bear hug. Then Miles Morales's friends saw the situation and alerted Jefferson Davis of the whole situation as he came and returned them home as they were being chased by HYDRA thugs trying to keep them away from the apartment in which Loki kidnapped Will and brought him to Brickwell Island. The gang tried to save Will only to be too late to stop an invasion from Intergalactic monsters. Mike and friends saved Will only for them to be sent back to Hawkins without Will comming in which Will sacrificed his way home for his friends. Mike and gang made it back to Hawkins as they made a memorial for Will only to be discovered by Joyce who with Hawkins after a fake news report believed they died. They boys returned to their families, but Mike argued with his family about keeping Eleven which Mike said that Eleven has nowhere else to go, an orphan and emotionally attached to Mike. Mike's parents later agreed to let Eleven live with them. Season 2 Mike and Eleven lived together for two years since that time, but during those two years, Hawkins was occupied and ryn by Smallville residents. The boys befriended Max Mayfield a new kid in Hawkins from California. The kids usually meeted up as they discused alot of issues including an issue about fellow classmate Jasmine Pahlavah getting harrased by Smallvile girls. Then Norman Osborne got the most of Hawkins and Smallvile residents possessed by Symbiotes as many who didn't ran for survival, but those like Mike's parents and Hollie were killed by Symbiotes. Mike, Eleven were with Nancy, Hopper and Joyce as they survived the invasion with Dustin, Lucas, The Sinclair family. The Henderson Family. Max, Steve, Steve's friends and a girl named Robin. However they survived a giant nuke explosion by Goblin and found out Will was alive after two years. Nancy, Mike, Eleven, Joyce and Hopper reunited with Will only to find out he's a super soldier with a metal arm because he rode a missile to Chitauri space and destroyed the Chitauri, which ended the invasion. Mike was shocked, sad and angry with Loki for this. They survived hordes of Thugs and Goblin with his army of Symbiotes together only to be seperated from Will again. After returning to Hawkins, Nancy, Mike and Eleven wondered who will take them in, until Joyce decided to honor her son's sacrificing his way home for their happiness together by adopting the three in Will and Jonathan's place.Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans